The present invention relates generally to seats and more particularly to seats for a mass transit vehicle such as a bus.
In one such embodiment of mass transit seating, the seat comprises a frame which is supported by the wall or floor of the vehicle, and the rest of the seat, comprising an occupant-accommodating portion and a seat back, are mounted atop the seat frame with brackets. The seat frame typically includes a horizontally disposed, elongated bar or member located below the front end of the occupant-accommodating portion of the seat, and a horizontally elongated gap is defined between the latter and the bar.
There is a tendency on the part of some passengers on mass transit vehicles to stuff trash into this gap. This is unsightly, and the trash is not readily removable by maintenance personnel. Moreover, the gap is not aesthetically pleasing even if it is not stuffed with trash.